


Where No Doctor Has Gone Before

by Ya_Boi_McCoy_2227



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, My attempt at writing humor, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_McCoy_2227/pseuds/Ya_Boi_McCoy_2227
Summary: The beloved crew of the USS Enterprise stumble upon a mysterious blue box in the middle of space, will they become allies or enemies with the unknown creature within the box?





	Where No Doctor Has Gone Before

Kirk’s POV:  
Captain’s log: Stardate 6704.15.  
As we traveled through the Alpha Quadrant of space, nothing appeared unusual as reported by chief science officer Spock. However, as we went deeper into space, Spock reported signs of a small non-federation ship hovering near the Enterprise. “Lieutenant Uhura, open communication frequencies to the ship” I commanded, Lieutenant Uhura’s confused expression made me more curious to what this vessel is. “Captain, this life form - it speaks English” she stated in a puzzled manner. “They request permission to come aboard” she continued. Before alerting Mr. Scott to beam aboard the life form, Spock informed me that there is a humanoid aboard the alien ship. Said ship came into view, it’s apparently a blue box that reads “POLICE BOX”. “Lieutenant, put communications onscreen”, ironically the communication didn’t go to the viewscreen. I then commanded Lieutenant Uhura to alert Doctor McCoy to meet Spock and I to the transporter room.

“Captain” Mr. Scott said, “are yah sure the vessel will be able to be beamed aboard?”, I replied with the fact I have no idea about this creature’s transportation. As the blue box materialized onto the Enterprise, Mr. Spock reacted with his usual eyebrow raise and stating “fascinating”. One of the doors of this blue ship opened, revealing a tall man in a brown pinstripe suit with short brown hair. Naturally the creature questioned their whereabouts, “I am Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise” I introduced myself. “That’s first officer Mr. Spock, chief medical officer Doctor McCoy, and chief engineer officer Mr. Scott” I stated to the Enterprise’s surprise guest.

3rd person POV:  
The strange man called himself The Doctor, “fascinating” Spock replied, “due to your appearance and your method of transportation, you are not a medical doctor like Doctor McCoy.” the half-Vulcan continued with his usual eyebrow raise and monotone voice. Moreso confused, Doctor McCoy questioned the Doctor about what kind of doctor he is, “I’m a Timelord, I guess I’m a doctor because I fix events in the past” the Doctor answered. “Where exactly am I? I don’t think I’ve ever been in this time period before. Certainly not on this ship.” The Doctor went on, “Doctor, you’re in the 23rd century in the Alpha Quadrant of space” Spock explained. The Doctor, not being familiar with this setting, was less confused: “then again, I don’t really know where exactly I am until the Tardis lands in a location” he explained. Meanwhile Scotty was fascinated by the Tardis, “how canna creature survive in a ship that’s no biggah than a jeffries tube?” he thought, “The Doctor is eithah a god of engineering, or a shapeshifter”.

“How do ya travel in the Tardis with its dimensions?” Scotty asked, “it’s actually way bigger on the inside” The Doctor explained. “Also, ‘Tardis’ isn’t just some random name, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space’” the Timelord continued. The Enterprise’s chief officers understood what exactly their guest is on a basic level, however, Doctor McCoy was more fascinated by The Doctor because there’s no mention of Timelords in the medical handbook of Starfleet and he appears to be a human. Armed with his tricorder and his handheld medical scanner, Bones analyzed The Doctor and came to a fascinating conclusion: “Jim, he’s not a species Starfleet has literature of” Doctor McCoy said. Captain Kirk asked him to explain, “for starters he has a binary vascular system, and other than that, he’s a basic humanoid”. As Spock said “Doctor”, both the Chief Medical Officer and the Timelord looked up, “Since he and I are both called ‘Doctor’ we need to make it clear which one you’re referring to” Bones said. Everyone agreed, “Bones, we’ll just refer to you as either ‘Bones’, ‘McCoy’, or ‘Doctor McCoy’” Kirk stated. “Doctor” Spock continued, “may I inquire what planet you are from since there are no species known to Starfleet’s data banks that have a binary vascular system?” the half-Vulcan continued. “Mr. Spock, I’m from the planet Gallifrey. I don’t know where on your ship’s maps that’s located since I’m unfamiliar with the phrase ‘Alpha Quadrant’” The Doctor said, ending the sentence with air quotes. As usual, Spock responded with his usual brow raise and “fascinating”.

The group of Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy, Scotty, and The Doctor trekked outside of the transporter room and into the corridors of the Enterprise. “What exactly is a Timelord?” Bones asked The Doctor, “I basically go to various points in time where there’s an error, whether it be Daleks, Cybermen, weird looking aliens, or the near destruction of civilization”. This got the attention of Kirk, “what are those creatures you said?”, The Doctor explained to not only Kirk, but also the rest of the group about the differences and hostility of the Daleks and Cybermen first due to the range and variety of aliens he encounters. “How do yah defend yerself from these aliens and robots?” Scotty asked, The Doctor pulled out a handheld device and explained that it can fix practically, is like the handheld scanner Doctor McCoy has, however it can’t be used as a weapon. Even Spock was in awe at the device called a “sonic screwdriver”, Scotty was very impressed by the function and potential the sonic screwdriver has for an engineer.

Suddenly the group heard a whistle in the corridor, “Captain, I think you should get down to the bridge immediately” the voice belonging to Lieutenant Sulu said in a concerned tone. Kirk answered and led the group to the bridge of the Enterprise, then questioned the pilot about the issue: “Fascinating” Spock reacted to the creature appearing on the viewscreen. The Doctor’s expression warped from his usual kindness to concerned fear: “Doctor, what in blazes is that? Some kind of space trash can?” Doctor McCoy asked in his usual irritated tone. “Captain, how well defensed is this ship?” The Doctor’s concern exponentially increased, Scotty’s expression matched The Doctor’s in response to possible damage done to the beloved Enterprise. A densely accented voice piped up, “Keptin, the deflector shields are up. That space trash can looks like it vas inwented in Russia, the country that inwented engineering”. Doctor McCoy whispered to The Doctor, “you’ll get used to his claims about Russia”, The Doctor stated he actually found it quite humorous.

“Doctor” Spock said, “from your expression it is logical to assume you know what is on the screen”, The Doctor nodded and stated it’s a Dalek. Captain Kirk questioned The Doctor if they could reason with the strange robot, the Timelord explained unlike a Romulan or other anomalies the Enterprise faces, a Dalek only feel hatred thus making it futile to negotiate. “So, what you’re saying is, we’re fighting a robot?” Doctor McCoy asked, The Doctor scratched his head in response with “well yes, but actually no”. The confusion of the beloved crew intensified, “a Dalek is basically a mutant in a robot shell, and it wants to kill both Timelords, specifically me, and every living creature that’s not a Dalek” The Doctor explained. When it comes to the safety of the craftsmanship of the Enterprise, Scotty was, of course, extraordinarily concerned - the engineer questioned how much damage to the ship a Dalek would cause. “Well”, The Doctor began to explain, “I don’t know much about the Enterprise itself, I can’t really say exactly how much damage would be caused”. Scotty’s expression has reached new levels of concern than anyone has ever seen which led him to over explaining the engineering of the ship in detail, unsurprisingly for us The Doctor understood all of it. The Doctor was up for attempting to annihilate the Dalek with a photon torpedo, did it work? “What in blazes is that burnt thing?” Bones asked while pointing at the viewscreen, the outer shell of the Dalek was destroyed but the horrifying alien was in tact just floating in space and not giving a fuck. Being the science officer of the ship, Spock questioned if they could beam it aboard to be dissected by McCoy, this led to the doctor in question glaring at Spock while stating “am I a joke to you?”. As predicted this led to the half-Vulcan saying “though I am a Vulcan and do not feel emotions, you, Doctor McCoy _are_ a joke” - Bones nearly loses it but somehow manages to not throw Spock across the bridge in front of the guest.

“Well, the Dalek can’t really do anything besides squirm around without its shell, so it would be safe to bring it aboard” The Doctor explained. Though it’s just some disturbing looking squid-like creature and a new level of weird the Enterprise crew has seen, they followed The Doctor’s suggestion and beamed it aboard. “Oh god, it’s uglier in person” a random Redshirt said before sprinting to the science lab to pour bleach directly into his eyes - at least he didn’t go postal. The Doctor looked towards the doorway concerned, “well, that’s not how they usually die” Scotty said - being a newcomer to this environment, Doctor McCoy had to explain to The Doctor how Scotty and Uhura are the only Redshirts to not die on duty. 


End file.
